


History Repeating

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: history</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

There’s that old saying that goes something like this: ‘learn from your past mistakes or history will repeat itself’. Now admittedly, I’m a stubborn bastard so it took me three ex-wives before that lesson finally took; even longer for me to recognize that there isn’t a fiery, redheaded woman out there who can help me reclaim what I’ve lost. I have come to the realization there is, however, a stunning brunet who’s stood by me in the past, is still by my side in the present and, if I’m very lucky, he’ll be there all the days of my future.


End file.
